The Legend Of Hybrid
by Uchiha Senju Kazuya
Summary: Dia adalah seorang Hybrid dengan bantuan orang yang dicintainya dia akan membuat bangsa vampire dan lycan hidup damai dan makmur untuk selamanya


The Hybrid Legend

Chapter 1

Naruto PoV

''Halo Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki ,Aku adalah seorang Hybrid Vampire dan lycan itu semua gara-gara keturunan ku,karena leluhurku adalah Alexander saat ini tinggal di New York dan saya juga sering membunuh stray lycan yang berkeliaran di malam hari di tempat-tempat yang sepi, hari-hari ku biasa-biasa sampai aku melihat di berita tentang pemusnaha bangsa vampire dan lycan sangat marah pada saat itu,rasanya ingin membantu bangsaku namun apa daya saya cuma sendiri dan untungnya tempatku belum di geledah pemerintahan,tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama karena akhirnya saya tertangkap oleh pemerintah dan di bekukan oleh pemerintah.''

* * *

><p>13 Tahun Kemudian<p>

Krakk Krakk Krakk  
>Terdengar suara es yang retak dari dalam es itu ada sesosok pria yang mempunyai rambut pirang,dia adalah naruto uzumaki seorang tertangkap dan di kurung atau di bekukan di es ini selama 13 selama itu juga Vampire bersembunyi dan tidak berani keluar dan Lycan semua kelaparan dan sakit mereka sekarang bersembunyi di beberapa tempat.<p>

Naruto PoV

''Di mana ini dingin sekali.''tanyaku  
>Es yang mengurung naruto pun hancur dan naruto terjatuh dengan tubuh yang tidak mengenakan pakaian mencari baju dan menemukannya di meja disampingnya,lalu dia buru-buru memakainya.<br>''Ini laboratorium,aku harus keluar dari sini.''

Dia keluar lewat pintu dan hati-hati membukanya,dilihat tidak ada orang dia pun mengambil sebuah jas putih untuk menutupi keluar dari laboratorium itu dan berlari ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan,dia menaiki mobil itu dan memakai belatinya menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan melihat - lihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di pinggir jalan ,diapun melihat ada sebuah tukang koran,diapun berhenti dan membeli koran membaca sebuah berita yang menarik perhatiannya itu adalah berita tentang binatang yang berkeliaran saat malam sepi dan membunuh pejalan kaki pernah menduga bahwa itu adalah lycan,tapi mereka menepisnya karena para lycan sudah musnah tak tersisa.

Saat itu dia melihat wanita yang melompati gedung tinggi kesebuah bangunan sepi,dia mengikuti wanita itu dan mencium aroma vampire di tubuhnya,dia juga melihat seorang pria mengikuti wanita itu kedalam gedung dia memasukinya dia mencium aroma lycan di dalamnya dia pun mengikuti pria itu dan melihat dia mengeluarkan senjata nya saat melihat lycan dan berlari di sebuah lubang,saya mengikutinya dan melihat dia membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita itu.  
>''Kita lihat ada 2 vampire disini.''ucapku keras<br>Mereka pun kaget dan menengok kearahku dengan pandangan tajam dan Wanita yang ku ikuti itu berbicara dengan nada lembut dan tajam.  
>''Siapa kau.''tanyanya sambil menodongkan pistolnya.<br>''Tenang nona aku disini bukan musuh, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki.''ucapku menenangkannya  
>''Baiklah naruto aku Selene,apa tujuanmu mengikutiku.''tanya selene<br>''Aku hanya penasaran dengan dunia ini,karena aku sudah dibekukan selama 13 tahun oleh pemerintah sialan itu.''ucapku  
>''Kau di bekukan.?Berarti kau sama denganku aku juga di kurung selama 13 tahun dan entah kenapa aku bisa keluar.''ucap selene<p>

Saat ingin membahasnya lebih jauh kami mendengar suara benda jatuh,kami segera menyamperinya dan terkejut melihat ada 3 lycan sepertinya lycan itu melihat kami dia langsung menyerang menangkis cakaran lycan itu dengan katanaku,aku tidak ingin bertransformasi jadi bentuk lycan ku untuk saat kulihat selene dan david berhasil membunuh kedua lycan lainnya,maka akupun menusukan katana ku ke mata lycan itu dan merobek tubuhnya setengah saat ku ayunkan katanaku secara itu aku melihat david menggendong seorang gadis kecil dan kurasakan dia adalah Hybrid sepertiku.  
>''Ayo kita keluar dari akan datang lagi secara berkelompok.''ucap david<br>"oke"jawabku dan selene|  
>Kami berlari keluar dari sana dan menemukan sebuah mobil,kami langsung menaikinya dengan aku yang menyetir dan selene duduk di depan dengan david dan gadis itu itu aku melihat kaca spion dan mendesah jengkel karena ada 3 lycan yang mengejar jalankan mobil itu kejalan raya dan karena sangat rame susah untuk memanuver mobil besar ini untuk menghindari 3 lycan dan akhirnya 3 lycan itu berasil menyusul kami salah satunya berhasil masuk kebelakang dan satunya lagi memecahkan kaca dan menggigit tanganku,aku segera menebas tubuhnya dengan katana ku dan kulihat david dan selene juga berhasil membunuh lycan mobil itu pun segera kujalani ketempat persembunyian vampire yang di beritahukan oleh David.<p>

Bersambung  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V

Cerita ini adalah Crossover dengan Undeworld : Awakening mendapat ide untuk menulis cerita ini setelah menonton filmnya dan muncul banyak inspirasi untuk menulisnya.  
>Mohon Reviewnya ya saya membutuhkan sebuah motivasi untuk menulis cerita ini.<br>RnR  
>Kazuya Out<p> 


End file.
